


Not So Black and White

by Elphabuddy



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Coming Out, Transgender, nb!alex danvers, supergirl - Freeform, trans male, trans!Winn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-16 19:19:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14817347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elphabuddy/pseuds/Elphabuddy
Summary: Alex Danvers is non binary. Winn is trans and catches on. Fluff ensues.





	1. In A Bind

He starts to notice about his friend that are eerily familiar. The way they barely hide their cringe at every “Alexandra” and “ma’am”, the way they shave their hair into an undercut, the way they wear dark and baggy clothes when they’re off of work. He’s seen this before. He’s lived through this. He slowly moves to calling them “agent” instead of “ma’am” and using neutral pronouns. They quirk their head at him the first time he does it but rolls with it. One day they come in and something’s missing... Their chest. They must be binding. He smiles greeting them.  
“You look really nice Alex.” He murmurs to them.  
They blush, dipping their head a little while smirking slightly.  
“Thank you Winn. I appreciate it.”

*later that day*  
They can’t catch their damn breath. Why did they decide to try binding today? Now they’re stuck chasing an alien unable to breathe without knives stabbing their chest.  
“Are you ok Agent Danvers?”  
They watch their sister fly overhead ramming the running alien. They stop their chase panting.  
“Fine.”  
He bites his lip knowing that’s a lie but not knowing what to do without overstepping boundaries.  
“Just be careful Agent”  
They roll their eyes and heave out “I’m fine Winn. Chill.”  
He waits until they come back to the DEO. They are sitting in a chair resting after all of that bs.  
“You know it’s not safe to bind while on the job when it’s a job like yours, right?”  
They look at him with shock and fear in their eyes.  
“W-wh-what?” They stutter out. “How did you know?”  
Winn sighs and crouches in front of their seat allowing them to rest. “Because I think, if my theory is correct, I’m like you and I know what it’s like to be in that position. To be stuck between self love and safety. To need to bind as badly as you need to breathe.”  
“You’re trans?” They whisper.  
He nods at them.  
“I’ve been stealth for so many years it feels weird talking about it but if you need advise or an understanding ear I’m here for you at any time, ok?”  
They start crying but agree. He hugs them tight.  
“Do you know which pronouns fit you yet?”  
“They/Them... You’re the first I’ve told that.”  
He pulls back to look at them.  
“Not even Maggie? Or Kara?”  
They shake their head no.  
“I love Maggie too much to lose her because I just can’t be a girl and we’re the Danvers sisters. I don’t want to mess any of this up. I’ve been hoping it would just go away but this feeling has been with me all my life.”  
He nods to show them he’s been listening.  
“If Maggie leaves you for being yourself, she is a fool. As for Kara she adores you. I swear there is nothing you can do that could make her love you any less. Now let’s get you out of that binder before you do some real damage.”


	2. Love Is Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winn is a good bro to Alex. They come out to Maggie.

They’ve been texting Winn all day for encouragement. He’s been amazing. He instantly gave them his binder he saved after top surgery for posterity when he learned they were using ace wrap. They have never seen him angry until that day. He’s made them a super binder since then so they can still be comfortable about their chest while they work. It compresses whilst allowing them to breathe and it’s lightweight so it’s not hot as hell. He genders them properly constantly. They can do this. They can do this. They hear the door unlock. They can’t do this. They text Winn again.  
“Does it have to be tonight?”  
He texts back instantly. “It’s going has to be some night.”  
They know he’s right but they’re down right terrified. They drink the last of scotch in their glass and place their hands in their lap so Maggie wouldn’t see them shake. She comes in and kisses her spouse’s cheek.  
“Hey Danvers. How are you?” She asks.  
They smile weakly. “I’m good. How are you?”  
She looks at the counter taking in the lack of scotch in the bottle and their hands in their lap. They only lay their hands in their lap like that when they’re nervous.  
“Ally... What’s wrong?  
They sigh slightly and shrug. “Nothing. I’m fine. How are you Sawyer?” They say as they pour another glass of scotch.  
She sits in front of them and slips the glass away from their hand placing it on the counter. “Ally don’t...”  
“Alex” They snap without thinking.  
She looks a little shocked at the outburst. They decide to continue looking down at their lap. “I’m Alex. Not Ally. Not Alexandra. Alex. Just Alex.”  
“Then I’m sorry Alex. I didn’t realize that bothered you.” Maggie says while rubbing their arm.  
“Would you still love me if I wasn’t a woman Maggie?” They blurt out.  
Maggie quirks her head at them. “What? What do you mean by that?” She asks confused.  
“I mean I don’t think I’m... I know I’m not a woman. I’m nonbinary. I don’t identify as a woman or a man. I use they/them pronouns. I’m so sorry. Please don’t hate me. Please don’t... Please don’t leave me.”  
Maggie sits there listening to the beautiful person she fell in love with sobbing. She pulls the sleeve of her shirt down to wipe away their tears while rubbing their back with her free hand. “Thank you for telling me. That took a lot of courage and I’m proud of you. Do you want me to use different terms for you? Like I call you my girl and my wife. Would you like me to change that?” She inquires using a soft, comforting voice.  
They perk up a little. “You’re ok with that? You aren’t leaving me?”  
She chuckles a little. “Of course I’m not leaving you Danvers. I love you and I am ok with that. I accept every part of you.”  
They hug their wife tight crying. “Thank you.”  
She kisses them hard. “No need to thank me. I love you Alex. Nothing can change that.”


	3. Sibling Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex finally comes out to Kara

It was weekly Danvers sisters night. They are truly coming out to her tonight. They might have said that the past 7 weeks but tonight is the night. She was supposed to be the first person they came out to but then Winn figured them out and they came out to Maggie not long after. Now Maggie’s known for 3 days and they need to tell Kara pronto. They’re so deep in their head that they don’t feel Kara turn towards her or hear her talking until she says “So Winn and I have been talking.” as they feel their heart begin to race.  
They place their hands in their lap gripping their thigh. “Yeah? What about?” They ask as calmly as they possibly can.  
“Yeah. He wants Superfam to have a picnic next weekend.” They hear her say as they allow their body loosen.   
Kara quirks her head at them. “You ok Al? Your heart is beating really fast.”  
They nod chuckling nervously. “I... uhh... I... You know how I...” They bite their lip hard when they feel tears start to prickle. “I’m not a girl.”   
Kara looks at them lost. “Or a guy. I’m neither. They pronouns and neutral words to describe me.”  
She nods at them then launches towards them hugging them as tight as she can without hurting them. “So this is Danvers sibling night?” She asks them.  
“Yes please.” They reply.  
Together they talk about work and their girlfriends while eating enough pizza, potstickers, and ice cream to feed a small village. It was Alex’s turn to choose the movie they watched last week so Kara got to choose so naturally the Kryptonian picked Lilo And Stitch. The siblings cuddle up with each other on Kara’s couch under her numerous blankets while the movie plays. Alex’s isn’t typically a hugger and they definitely aren’t a cuddler but with Maggie and Kara it’s different. Instead of feeling trapped, they feel protected in those 2 peoples arms. Alex dozes off as Kara’s little spoon feeling safe. They wake up to Kara’s voice. They are kind of hazy when they hear their sister ask them something in the big chase scene near the end. They check their watch for the time before their brain truly registers the question.  
“Winn knows, doesn’t he Alex?”  
“Yes he does.” They confirm sighing softly stretching their legs a little.  
“Why didn’t you tell me before him? You know I love you regardless of anything you do. You could kill someone and I’d still love you. Why did you tell him first?” She asks sounding hurt.  
Them shooting Astra runs through their still sleep addled head. “I know you’d still love me love me if I killed someone. I mean I have...” They slur slightly, tired as hell.  
“Alex no...” Kara says realizing what Alex meant instantly.  
They cut her off continuing. “But I didn’t tell Winn. He guessed. I freaked out and confirmed it.”  
Kara nods a little. “I’m sorry... Do you mind me asking who else knows?”  
They shrug. “Maggie, probably J’onn if he’s ready my mind lately, you.”  
“That’s it?” The alien asked.  
Alex nods barely. She rubs Alex’s shoulder softly. “That makes sense. Thanks for letting me know so I can respect you for who you are.”  
“My pleasure. They mumble.  
Alex smiles contently seeing Stitch hug his ohana while their ohana pulls them closer falling asleep together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. I’m kinda considering this but I’m not sure. Should I add a chapter of Alex coming out to Superfam or nah? Should I add on to this with how being NB affects their life now that they’re out? Should I just let it end here? Please let me know what you think.


End file.
